


Floating

by NotebookishType



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange 2018, F/M, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Leia is enjoying a moment alone with Han when something unexpected happens.





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainydayadvocate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydayadvocate/gifts).



> Inspired by rainydayadvocate's lovely prompt.

Leia had hesitated when Han suggested they take a nap in the Main Hold’s bunk. He’d said it with an eyebrow waggle. But, after their rehydrated dinner and the promise of a few hours to themselves, it sounded like the best idea in the galaxy. To be able to forget about the Alliance and responsibilities, even for a short hyperspace jump was a luxury. This was the best part of being put on assignment with Han.

She settled in with her head against his chest, lulled by the rise and fall of his chest and the rhythm of his heart beating.

“See,” he said, voice a low rumble. “Brilliant idea.” He kissed her on the top of the head.

“I’ll give you this one,” she teased, shifting a bit and smiling up at him.

Han returned the smile with his own lopsided grin, eyes bright with warmth and affection.

Leia’s breath hitched, cheeks growing hot. How did he send her pulse skyrocketing with a simple smile? They weren’t brand new, but with one look from him, she was reminded what that felt like. Warm, open, a touch uncertain. And right. So very right.

“Uh, Sweetheart?” Han’s gaze flicked past her for a moment, and he almost looked shaken.

“Hmm?”

“It might be time to have that conversation with Luke.” Han cleared his throat.

Leia arched an eyebrow. It took a moment to switch gears from ‘romantic quiet time’ to ‘Luke.’ But once she did she knew exactly what had Han looking covertly over her shoulder. 

“A Force thing?” she ventured.

Han nodded.

Leia took a calming breath, then turned to face the game table and the rest of the main hold. Their dishes from dinner, and a few stray spanners, were floating.

The dishes and tools dropped with a clatter, almost as if Leia seeing them in the air broke a spell.

She sighed, turning back to Han and burying her face in his chest. “That’s new.”

“Didn’t even notice, did you?”

She shook her head, hiding her face. Heat rose in her cheeks.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Han said, bringing one hand to her hair. He traced her braids for a moment. Then he was laughing.

Leia looked up, taking in his expression. He didn't seem to be laughing at her. "What?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"What?" Leia repeated, more puzzled than anything else.

"You don't have to tell me," he amended. "I'm just curious if there's a connection to the floating."

Leia's cheeks burned. "I was thinking about you, and how nice it is to have some time together. Uneventful, uncomplicated time."

Han lifted her chin and leaned in for a kiss. It was brief, but sweet. "Well, that doesn't sound like a problem then. I was worried you were fretting."

Leia laughed. He was far too pleased with himself, with an entirely new kind of proof of what he did to her. But he was also right. Things could be so much worse than some floating cutlery when her heart fluttered.

"I suppose you're right," she said with a grin, snuggling back up against him.

He tightened his hold on her, "Of course I am."


End file.
